


The Great Ship Debate

by ChaosComix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and one of those ideas I just couldn't let go..., another one of those things I blame on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosComix/pseuds/ChaosComix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and Benny argue over which is better, Wincest or Destiel. Others join in to voice their own opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Ship Debate

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Neither of them knows how or why they started talking about it or even how they found out they both know the Winchesters, but once Becky and Benny started talking they couldn’t stop. More importantly, both were determined to win this debate.

After the school reunion disaster and failed wedding with Sam Winchester, Becky decided to take a break from everything and travel for a bit. She ended up somewhere on the east coast, or was it the west… she’s not even sure anymore. In any case, she found herself on a nice beach and relaxing in a quiet bar. That’s where she found Benny. He seemed kind of creepy at first, but after a few minutes of conversation she decided he couldn’t be _that_ bad. It’s not like he was a monster or anything.

Benny didn’t bother to correct her.

Becky is excited about being able to talk to someone who not only knows who Sam and Dean are, but also knows they are _real_ and Benny is just welcome for a distraction. He finds it’s easier to keep the cravings down conversing with others about the more mundane things so long as he’s well fed. After the last and inevitably final call with Dean, it’s been rough keeping on the ‘blood pack’ diet. He thought it would be easier to isolate himself from everyone, namely anyone who could be considered a meal. In the end, however, he knew he shouldn’t break away completely so he at least had something to remind him of _why_ he’s fighting the urge. Almost every time he meets someone it gives him strength to keep fighting. Sure there were always assholes that probably had it coming, but who is he to decide that.

The two had been in this bar for a few hours now. The conversation started casual and didn’t take long before they started sharing stories about their run ins with the Winchesters. Benny seemed just as curious about Becky’s stories and other a playful ‘tsk tsk’ when she made that deal with a demon, he never ridiculed her or judged her. It was kind of a relief to be honest.

At first, Benny told her about his last encounters with the brothers and quickly changed the subject when Becky’s face heated red in anger and scowl at the actions and poor decisions on everyone’s part. Well, except for the whole vampire part. She didn’t need to know that. He decided to go back and start from the beginning and when Benny started talking about Purgatory, Becky was genuinely interested. She never quite found out how Dean managed to get out of hell, and yet he already managed to get stuck somewhere else probably just as horrible. He probably sacrificed himself for Sam. _Again._

Becky’s fairly confident that Benny was exaggerating on Dean’s infatuation with finding this angel until Benny comes to the part where he actually meets him. Not only that, but he claims that Dean hugs the angel and refuses to leave Purgatory without him. That he ‘needs him.’ His words, not hers. He kept going on about how Dean seemed significantly happier with the angel in their company and how sickening it was watching the two together. Benny stated that the sexual tension between the two almost killed him, and that’s something for already being in Purgatory.

Becky scoffs and waves a hand at Benny’s comment, “Uh, I don’t think so. If there’s any romance going on it’s between Sam and Dean.” Benny raises an eyebrow and a smirk starts to play across his face, but he doesn’t interrupt. “I mean come on! No matter what they’ve been through, they always stick together.” Benny will admit that Dean did seem to choose Sam over him in the end, but he doesn’t think that’s enough to prove the two are inseparable. She wasn’t there to put up with the doe eyes from both parties and Dean’s non-stop protectiveness over his angel. “I don’t even know who this Cas is,” When she continued, Benny felt the need to enlighten her on the painfully obvious Dean and Cas business.

Benny responds, “It’s only the damn angel Dean wouldn’t shut up about. You didn’t have to spend a year with Dean in Purgatory. It’s all he talked about since I met him on day one and refused to get us out until he found him. I thought it would be nice when he finally found the guy, but it only got _worse._ I half expected them to rip off each other’s’ clothes regardless if I was there or not.”

Becky even has a name for hers: ‘Wincest.’ It seems only fair that he comes up with one of his own and settles on ‘Destiel.’ Eh. Good enough. The name seems to stick anyways.

\- - - - -

Benny and Becky had already been talking for a couple of hours before someone new entered the bar and overheard the brother’s and Castiel’s names and found themselves listening in to the discussion. Listening to them talk, he notices that it’s not of benevolence but actually a strange fondness. He knows he shouldn’t have even left the boat let alone be talking to anyone who even knows the Winchesters given his current circumstances, but he can’t help but be drawn to them. Generally that’s a very bad thing, but gets up to approach the two anyway. “Um… hi.”

Benny eyes the new person carefully before he responds, “Aren’t you a little young to be in here?”

The boy, and really Benny can’t call him anything other than that because he can’t be any older than a college student, ignores the question to ask one of his own. “Do you really know Sam and Dean?”

Becky’s face lights up when she realizes she not only met one but two people she can talk about the brothers with. Maybe this new person will give her the edge she needs on their argument. She happily thrusts her hand in front of newcomer, who jolts a bit at the quick gesture. “Hi. I’m Becky.”

Taking the offered hand and shakes it with a nervous smile, the young man introduces himself, “I’m Kevin.”

Benny’s eyes narrow, “Kevin? Kevin Tran?”

Kevin gulps at the recognition, but he nods his head. Becky looks at Benny surprised that he already knows who this person is.

Benny smiles and offers his hand for a handshake, “I’m Benny.” Kevin returns the handshake, his stomach still in knots to whether if these two are friendly individuals or not. Or maybe it’s due to his horrible diet as of late. Benny gestures for Kevin to join them as he continues talking, “Dean’s told me about you. They must be workin’ you to the bone if you look like that. How about we get you something to eat, huh?”

Kevin’s face pales as he sits, “As long as it isn’t hotdogs.”

Benny laughs and turns to wave over a waitress, “Fair enough. No hotdogs.”

After Kevin ordered a ‘snack’ that was more like three full meals and Benny joked about Kevin’s appetite, Becky glanced between Benny and Kevin before finally speaking up. “So, you know who Kevin is?”

Benny looks up at that, “Oh. Sorry about that, sugar.” He extends an arm out to wrap around and rest a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin’s too busy downing the water the waitress brought to him to care. “This here is a prophet of the lord.”

Benny was expecting a huge reaction out of the girl, but was surprised that all she did was smile and nod followed by, “Another prophet?”

Kevin puts his glass down, and both he and Benny look at her confused before Becky continues, “My ex-boyfriend is a prophet, or was a prophet. I’ll be honest, I don’t really know how that all works.”

A small huff comes from Kevin, “Yeah, well if you find out let me know.”

Benny laughs and pats him on his shoulder, and shortly after Becky and Kevin start laughing too. Kevin’s laughing is cut short when he sees a dark haired woman sitting in a booth a way off in the corner and flipping through a magazine.

It’s Meg.

Kevin stands up, his eyes completely focused on the demon, “You! What are you doing here?”

Meg looks up when she recognizes the voice and smiles when she catches sight of the prophet, “Well, well. I could ask you the same thing. Aren’t you supposed to be on lock down or something?”

Kevin hunches over and looks down at his soft drink, “I needed a break.”

Meg chuckles lightly, “Well, that makes two of us.”

Becky looks questioningly between Kevin and Meg before her eyes focus on the demon: “Um, sorry but who are you?”

“You can call me Meg,” the demon offers with a wicked smile.

Becky knows that name all too well, but she never expected to actually meet her. When Meg sees the panic struck in the other girls eyes, she sighs and looks to Kevin who is still standing and glaring at her. “I’m not a bad guy. Go on tell her, Kev.”

Kevin still has refused to move and the waitress with Kevin’s food isn’t positive what to do. The waitress decides to set the food down quickly and scurry away to the kitchen to avoid whatever confrontation this is. Noticing that standing is drawing attention to himself, Kevin sits back down, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Meg rolls her eyes and closes her magazine, “Okay. I didn’t say I was a good guy or anything, and I’ve been helping so cut me some slack.” She walks over to their table, and even though she doesn’t care, she knows drawing attention is a bad idea. If this conversation is going to go anything like she thinks it is, it shouldn’t be spoken so that it could be overheard. If something happens to Kevin, she knows the Winchesters will blame her for it.

Becky looks furious and starts yelling, “Cut you some slack?!” She noticed that’s she’s being too loud and lowers her voice considerably. It helps that Meg is well within whisper range now, but that does nothing to calm her nerves, “You killed Jo and Ellen. Not to mention all the other horrible things you’ve done in the past.”

Meg sits down at their table much to Kevin and Becky’s dismay, “That’s the thing. It’s in the past. Besides, I’m not the only one doing horrible things. Sam and Dean and even Cas have caused all sorts of problems. That’s the past. Now I’m helping.”

Becky isn’t buying it and tenses under Meg’s heavy gaze, “And why is that?”

The humor has completely washed away and nothing but hate is seen in Meg’s eyes, “Because I hate Crowley just as much, if not more than all of you.”

Kevin still refuses to take his eyes off Meg and his anger only slightly fades, “I doubt that.”

Meg snarls, and her eyes change to jet black causing Becky to gasp. “Try me.” She pulls away and her eyes revert back to their normal, human guise and glances under the table. Meg’s staring at a machete pressed against her belly, and for the first time she notices the third person at the table. “And who the hell are you?”

“You done?” Benny’s had enough and doesn’t care much for the way this demon bitch is treating his new friends. Even though it wouldn’t kill her, Meg didn’t come over here to fight. Quite the opposite really. She holds up her hands in surrender and when Benny has decided the demon isn’t going to cause any more hostilities, he lowers his blade but keeps it nearby.

“Alright. Like I said, I’m not here to be the bad guy. I was actually interested in the conversation from earlier. I wasn’t a hundred percent certain you were talking about what I thought you were until I heard angel boy’s name.”

Some of the tension seems to dissipate mostly due to the confusion. “You know, you’re whole Wincest versus Destiel thing. “I wasn’t going to say anything but my curiosity got the better of me when I heard prophet boy.”

Kevin looks completely lost, “What? What were you guys talking about?” He has no idea what Wincest or Destiel is, and he’s not sure he wants to know.

Meg starts going through her magazine again when she replies, “We’re debating over who’s doing who. She…”

“Becky,” Becky offers.

“Becky thinks that Sam and Dean have a reason for only getting one hotel room, whereas…”

“Benny,” Becky offers again and Benny seems amused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“Benny thinks there’s some interspecies relations going on between Dean and Cas. I on the other hand think, well prefer, Sassy.” When no one follows she explains, “Sam and Cassie.” Meg notices everyone staring at her startled by the answer and she shrugs, “What? I’m hoping to join in a threeway.” Meg looks over at Becky, “You’re with me on this at least right?”

Becky blushes and looks down at the table not able to meet anyone’s face, “I…”

Benny smirks, “She actually doesn’t know who Cas is.”

Becky huffs up angrily at the mere thought she could be persuaded off of her standing in the argument for just learning who this apparently notorious angel is. That’s ridiculous, and she feels a bit offended that they seem to be under that opinion.

Meg’s eyebrows raise as she looks up at Becky, “You’ve never met him?” Meg laughs and goes back to flipping through her Cosmo. “He’s an experience to say the least, and he’s different every time you see him. I hope he’s moved past his crazy phase.” She really hopes that has long past. Meg doesn’t think she could last another day of Castiel talking to bees or his weird ass jokes. “And maybe go back to the dominating, kissey phase.” Meg hums appreciatively.

Becky appears happy enough that the conversation is back to where it was before the interruptions, “What about you Kevin?”

Benny chuckles unsure if the poor boy even wants to be in this discussion, but is surprised again when Kevin seems to be deep in thought. Then he responds in a way that shocks them all, “I’d say Wincestiel.”

Meg smiles and laughs, “I like the way you think!”

Okay. So Kevin didn’t exactly agree with Becky, but he didn’t exactly disagree with her either. She does feel a little out of place seeing that she’s the only one who hasn’t paired anyone with this Castiel guy. Angel. Whatever. Becky can’t help but get more and more curious about him… It. That doesn’t mean she’s giving up her ship. She can’t help but feel a little left out though. Kevin at least agrees with her on some level though, and he’s a prophet after all so that’s got to count for something.

\- - - - -

Some time after getting deep into their debate, which is most likely never going to be resolved at this point and well after Kevin has eaten all of his food with some help from Meg, Sam and Dean Winchester enter the bar followed by a slightly gloomy Castiel.

Dean looks angry but a slight worry is underlying his expression, “Alright. I want to know exactly why you haven’t been answering lately, Cas.”

Meg smirks and doesn’t even have to turn around to see who’s speaking, “Speak of the devils.”

Sam looks over at the groups table, but from the angle, he only spots Kevin, “Kevin? What are you doing here?”

Kevin looks down guilty for being caught, “I couldn’t eat anymore hotdogs… I needed to get out.” He was taking Sam’s advice though.

Dean looks more upset than anything else, but Kevin assumes that must be Dean’s default expression. At least, that’s whenever Dean’s not making some stupid joke or reference. Quickly approaching the table Dean cuts in, “Not to cut into prophet fun time or anything, but shouldn’t you be somewhere safe? Crowley’s goons could be lurking anywhere. Right, Cas?” Dean notices that Castiel doesn’t answer and when he turns to look at him, Dean sees Cas isn’t paying attention… to him at least. “Cas?”

Castiel continues ignoring Dean momentarily to start acknowledging everyone at the table, “Rebecca Rosen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Becky stares wide-eyed at Castiel and her mouth gaped open, unmoving. Castiel stares back brows furrowed and tilts his head confused. Becky’s more determined than ever on her ship. If anything, she wants Cas for herself. She may be willing to come to a sort of agreement on Kevin’s idea though. Either way, she definitely has some fanfics she needs to write when she gets home.

Dean, realizing he’s not getting the angel’s attention, decides to focus on the same thing Cas is, “Becky?” Sam tenses at the name.

Becky doesn’t respond to Dean and is staring wide eyed at the angel, “Blue.”

Sam glares and points at Benny keeping his voice to a deep whisper, “What’s he doing here?”

Meg sighs, “Calm down would you, Moose Whisperer.”

Dean double takes, “Wait. Meg? How the hell did you get out?” He starts glancing around the bar seeing if there’s anyone else they know lurking nearby. “What the hell is going on here?”

Meg flips a page, “We can talk about that later, this is more important.”

Castiel’s eyes widen as he steps towards Meg who is still completely focused on her magazine, “Important? Does this mean the tablet-“

Sam is still furious to some of their current company to allow the conversation to continue. “No. Not until he,” and Sam points to Benny, “Leaves.”

Becky snaps out of her thoughts and rounds on Sam, “Sam Winchester!” Everyone is surprised by Becky’s sudden outburst. “I would have thought you of all people would be willing to give Benny a chance. Did you completely forget about Jack the Rugaru?”

A bit shaken up from the sudden change, Sam answers quietly, “No. I didn’t. You should know that it didn’t work out in the end.”

Becky stands up and starts walking up to Sam. She almost forgot how tall he was… and how built he was. Still, she’s going to finish this no matter how hot Sam still is. No, wait. She thinks he’s gotten hotter if that was possible. “Because a hunter threatened his family! It’s no wonder-”

Benny pushes Becky away softly. “That’s enough darlin.’ I appreciate you standin’ up for me though.”

Becky catches on that something is off about Benny’s story, “Wait. Why did a hunter threaten Elizabeth?”

Sam’s curious as to why she was suddenly brought up, “Elizabeth?”

“Alright, alright. Enough of this.” Benny huffs a laugh, trying to change the subject. It’s still a fresh memory to him and that’s the last thing he wants to be focused on right now. “I thought we were having a nice, friendly discussion.”

Becky sits back down and glares at Sam one last time and throws one at Dean just for good measure. She’ll forgive the two idiot brothers just like she always does, but for now they can feel bad about what they did. Maybe they will talk out their feelings later. And then _other_ things.

Sam eyes Meg suspiciously. He knows he shouldn’t ask, but she did make it sound important, “What were you guys talking about?”

Meg licks her index finger and flips a page not even bothering to look up from her magazine: “What we want to know is who’s screwing who.”

Dean tenses up unsure to be pissed or just confused and his face flashes between the two emotions repeatedly. After he stops choking on air that is. Sam tries to let out a small laugh in disbelief of the conversation, and Meg’s rather blunt delivery, but it comes out a lot higher pitched than he intended.

Castiel on the other hand, is completely unphased by the question except for a slight furrow in his brow. “I don’t underst-“

Meg finally looks up and holds her index finger against her lips: “Shh. It’s okay, Clarence. The grownups are talking.” And then she turns her attention to Dean and Sam, “I guess that would leave Dean out of the conversation too…”

Dean’s still attempting to find the right words to respond to that kind of question, even though with Becky here it should have been expected, “We’re not-“

Meg flips another page, “And don’t give us the ‘I’m macho and completely heterosexual’ bit, Dean. Nobody’s fooled.”

Dean’s mouth drops open and then he glances around at everyone else in the room to find them nodding their head in agreement. Sam and Castiel included.

Dean looks at Sam betrayed.

Sam couldn’t help himself. He still owed Dean for using all the trouble he caused this morning. “Oh come on, Dean. Wasn’t it last week you told me you had a gay thing?”

Everyone looks at Dean waiting to see where this is going and surprise written on their face. Even Meg, but that doesn’t stop the half smile from forming on her lips. Dean’s eyes shift from person to person wide eyed. Then he turns to jab his index finger into Sam’s chest repeatedly and growls, “That is not what I meant and you know it.”

Cas is still pondering the original question Meg posed and thinking back to the terminology that Dean has used in the past he thinks he’s come to an understanding. “I believe that would be me.”

Everyone stares at Castiel.

“I have…” Castiel air quotes, “ _screwed_ them both and many others, I’m afraid. It was a terrible mistake.”

Sam can’t believe what he’s hearing.

Dean wants to shoot himself.

Castiel continues, “The Leviathans and their escape was all my doing.”

Benny and Meg are both snickering at Castiel’s choice of words and boy that set up was perfect. Cas had everyone going there for a while and he has no idea. Benny manages to compose himself, “No, Cas. We want to know who’s _closer._ ”

Castiel takes another moment to ponder and he finally thinks he’s figured out what everyone is discussing, “Dean and I do share a more profound bond if that’s what you mean.” But as usual when talking about sexual endeavors, he’s getting it completely wrong.

Benny takes a moment to throw Becky what is obviously a ‘see what I mean’ as her eyes go large.

Dean sputters a few times before he manages out, “Shut up, Cas! You are so not helping.” Dean points accusingly at Benny, “And Benny, I can’t believe you’re encouraging this!”

Benny shrugs with a smile on his face, “Just tellin’ it like I see it, brotha.”

Waving his arms in front of him and then directly out to his sides to indicate everyone to stop, Dean has decided to stop this atrocity from going any further, “Okay. I think you’ve all had your fun.”

Meg crosses her legs and rolls her eyes, “Dean, always the spoilsport.”

Dean’s already tired of Meg and is looking for a good reason to gank her right here, “Shut up, Meg.”

Meg mocks being offended and holds a hand to her chest, “Aww, Dean. I’m hurt.”

Sam eyes the others before his gaze rests on Kevin, “Kevin, we should really get you back.”

Kevin sighs. “Alright. Just give me a minute.” He’s not thrilled to get back to work, but Sam was right on multiple accounts. A break was nice, and eating something other than hotdogs did help.

Sam nods and the brothers walk over to the bar to get a much needed drink. Castiel follows shortly behind.

Meg waves smiling and when they are at the bar she starts tearing off parts of the margins from a page in her magazine and starts scrawling on it. When she’s finished, she hands a piece to Becky, Benny, and Kevin. When the three look at what is clearly a phone number confused, Meg decides to explain. “What? You seriously think I’m going to stop because they told me? Yeah, right.” As Meg is walking to the door, she turns to face them one last time, “Besides, we haven’t even discussed who’s top or bottom.”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Something I worked on between Buddy Bizarre chapters.  
> This was supposed to be a short crack fic. IDK WTF happened...
> 
> And now I imagine Becky and Benny become best friends and Meg texts all of them dirty little ficlets in her free time...


End file.
